


Working Out Stress

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 08:37:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras comes home after a bad day and Feuilly reaps the benefits. Blowjobs then sleepy!Enjolras.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working Out Stress

Enjolras did not always have good days. Today had been a spectacularly bad one. He had ripped his trousers on the way to class, and had then had to borrow a pair from Courfeyrac which were slightly long in the leg for him. Class had been exhausted, and he’d walked home in the rain, right after a violent argument with some homophobe that had wanted to get in his face after he’d hugged Courfeyrac and kissed his cheek before moving to go home.

He entered the house exhausted, dropping his coat off his shoulders and leaving it on the radiator in the kitchen to dry, moving into the living room and unzipping his boots, dropping them by the door. 

”Hey.” Feuilly greeted him lightly.

"Bed." Enjolras requested immediately, and Feuilly raised his eyebrows.

"Bed?"

"I want your dick in me." Enjolras said, and he was already moving up the stairs before Feuilly had moved. He heard the working man’s chuckle before he stood and followed the blond up.

"Are you alright?"

"Exhausted." Enjolras admitted. 

"And is sex the best idea, given that exhaustion?"

"I want to make you fall apart." Enjolras confessed, unzipping his trousers and pulling off his shirt, and Feuilly hummed. He was naked before Enjolras, and he lay back in bed, watching as Enjolras crawled forwards, moving between Feuilly’s legs.

Enjolras’ hand was clever on Feuilly’s cock, quickly working him to hardness, and Feuilly hummed, putting his hand in Enjolras’ hair the way he knew the younger man liked, and Enjolras let out a quiet groan. “You sure? You look tired.”

"Feuilly." was the entirety of Enjolras’ response, and the brunet nodded. Then, dear God, Enjolras had dipped to lick a stripe up the underside of Feuilly’s cock, and all of Feuilly’s thoughts of protest went out the window.

He let out a soft moan as Enjolras put his lips around the head of Feuilly’s cock, swirling his tongue over the head of it and tracing Feuilly’s glans, and shit, Feuilly loved to see Enjolras’ lips moving rapidly when he snapped in a debate, but he adored even more to see them wrapped around his cock, just like this.

Enjolras whimpered as Feuilly tightened his hand on the other’s hair just a little bit, and then he took to the job before him with new enthusiasm. Suddenly, Enjolras was moving his head fast, tongue wet and rapid up the length of his cock, suckling at individual parts of Feuilly’s dick - his frenum, the base of his cock, the very top of the head - and he couldn’t help but let out strangled moans.

Then, dear God, Enjolras was trying to take Feuilly into his throat, sloppy and wet and  _hot_ , and Enjolras was  _choking_  himself but then he’d just try again, and after a few attempts Enjolras had Feuilly to his  _root_ , humming around Feuilly’s cock in a way that made him see stars behind his eyes.

"Fuck, Enjolras-" The blond kept moving, began to bob, humming in the back of his throat and sending the most delicious vibrations over his skin, and Feuilly was left throwing his head back, his eyes closed. Enjolras swallowed when Feuilly came, as he always did, and for several long moments, Feuilly had to take his time to recover, breathing heavily. 

Enjolras’ heat and wet was gone from him as his cock softened, and Feuilly gently drew his hand from the other’s hair to run a hand over his own face. He took in a slow breath, putting his head up to look at Enjolras, and he had to stop himself from laughing.

Enjolras’ head had dropped to Feuilly’s thigh, the warm flesh a comfortable cushion under his ear. Enjolras’ eyes were closed, his arms still loosely wrapped around Feuilly’s thighs. Enjolras let out a soft snore, and dear God, Feuilly really,  _really_  wanted to reach for his phone and take a photo, because Enjolras looked sweet like this, but there was no way he was showing anybody a photograph of Enjolras sleeping when the other man’s nose was three inches away from his just-blown cock.

Feuilly petted through Enjolras’ hair, and the blond let out a soft snore, relaxing further against Feuilly’s thigh. “Oh, Enjolras.” He murmured to himself, endeared by the other’s peaceful expression. 

He pulled the blanket up around the other, attempting to adjust his position and get more comfortable, but with Enjolras curled between his legs, with his head on Feuilly’s thigh, there was not really room to move.

He grabbed his phone, and opened up a news site, electing to read for a time. Enjolras would wake up soon, and when he did, Feuilly would tease him thoroughly.


End file.
